Kiss Me, Kiss Me Not
by Little Lillymon
Summary: Who ever invented the holiday tradition of Mistletoe was in a world of hurt! If that’s the case then why is my face on fire and why am I not running away? Mimato.


**A/N:** ___So here's another holiday fic. It's really short, but filling I suppose. lol. It's in Matt's POV, and if you've ever read my other fic **3, 2, 1** it's unintentionally similar. I honestly sort of forgot about that I had that fic, and after I was done writing this I couldn't help but notice all the smiliarities. But don't worry it's exceptionally different._

* * *

My cheeks burned, humiliation scorching me to the core. Why me? Why did awful things have to happen to me all the time? It seemed to begin as a simple, harmless gathering of us eight friends to the Kamyia household. I had thought the worse was over when we were presented with Mrs. Kamyia's sickly 'appetizers', (that we secretly stuffed in our pockets). I huffed at the chagrin flowing freely through me. My eyes are anywhere but her, and the room was spinning making me dizzy. To make matters worse my stomach feels like it's going to explode, and to say the least it wasn't entirely an unpleasant feeling.

I lick my lips nervously wondering why in the world I haven't bolted for the door yet. I look over her head to see everyone else remaining oblivious to this horrid display taking place. My mind is reeling and I take a chance to see what she's thinking, and her face is like a tomato. I frown slightly, my senses finally – slowly – coming back to me. I take a tiny step backwards goading her reactions. To my utter astonishment she follows, her eyes roaming up to my face then up to the green frilly stuff hanging from the threshold. Oh no! Did she honestly think this was going to happen?

I reach a hand to my throat, tugging lightly on my green turtle-neck sweater. I gulped down my nerves trying to be cool and detached, only to fail miserably. Her eyes are on her hands playing with her scarf, and when she looked back at me she's smiling. I swallow, trying to force the lump down. We stood there for who knows how long, and the only things I can think is 'why haven't I run away?' Or 'why hasn't she?', Or 'why haven't the others noticed yet?!' But the most important, the reason behind _why_ I don't want to run away and I'm hoping she doesn't either. Because I actually _want_ to!

I fidget uneasily; the questions still zooming though my mind. I'm stumped trying to find a reason for these irrational thoughts of wanting to kiss _her._ Her of all people! She is the most annoying, self-absorbed person I've ever met! Then again we are friends… ah! That there! What happens after? Do we just go on as if it didn't happen? Does this mean were an item now? What does _she_ want to happen? Is she expecting more if we do kiss? If we do go through with this atrocious holiday tradition? Ugh! So much to consider!

I inwardly groan in frustration and embarrassment. Not that I'd ever admit it out loud, but I have no experience in this field. I am totally and utterly a newbie… an amateur… But hey I'm only fourteen, whereas she's thirteen so she probably never had her first kiss either! Eh… my first kiss… with Mimi Tachikawa. I bite my lip nervously. She's still playing with her scarf. I can't deny that she's cute. Yeah, I admit I think Mimi's cute and sweet when she wants to be…

Okay, so I'm stalling here, I know, but how do I go about it? So all I have to do is lean in, tilt my head to the side so we don't bump noses… bah! No! I lean, in _then_ I put my hand on one side of her face then, tilt my head to the side…. Ah crud! I am so over thinking this! It then registers that I _am_ having these thought about _Mimi,_ and I start to freak out. She finally looks up and then giggles at my expression – music to my ears. I suck in a deep breath, and smile back timidly. If I guess correctly her face brightens, looks hopeful.

Alright, alright, just get it over with! My eyes run over her face, down to her lips, they look soft. Um… alright it's just kissing. No big deal… so lean in, then turn _her_ head to one side, mine the other and… and… crud! I need to get my mind off of how to actually _do _it and just act! It should come naturally. My dad said so. Come on Ishida! Be a man! Take some initiative! I sigh and take a step closer, my eyes going to the mistletoe. I try to be indifferent when I see her take a small step closer as well.

To say I'm excited would be an understatement. I'm absolutely giddy and ecstatic. I'm not exactly sure if it's because I'm finally getting my first kiss, meaning now all the guys can stop harassing me! Or if it's because I'm actually going to kiss Mimi Tachikawa, nonetheless one of my close friends. Wait, a second! My mind then wanders back to the earlier thoughts I was having. What if it becomes awkward between us? Like it wasn't already before - but this will make it worse. I tense rigidly when I can feel her warm breath on my face. I look over her shoulder when I hear a loud roar of laughter emitting from the other room. I panic thinking, they've seen us, but then I hear Tai commenting something on the TV, so I know – for the moment – we're safe.

I hear Mimi sigh; I look down at her, my face quite possibly still red. "Matt… either you kiss me or you kiss me not." She said quietly. And for some odd reason it warms me to hear plain disappointment. So she wanted to kiss me too huh? Well that's kind of nice…

I clear my throat, and open my mouth to reply but nothing comes out, instead I frown. Mimi seems to think I didn't want to kiss her, and her eyes narrow. "Fine then. We should get back to the others." She huffs. And for a fleeting moment, I see her cheeks become pinker, and her eyes shimmering in the light. My stomach clenches at her retreating figure. Great, I had hurt her feelings.

Come on Ishida, don't let her walk away! I think, as I take two large strides. I grab her elbow; spin her around to see her eyes wide and her lips slightly parted from the shock. I close my eyes and gently press my lips to hers. It ended as quickly as it had begun before we _both _jerked our heads back. My lips are still tingly and my face is even hotter than before. It was barely a kiss yet it was everything and more. I look to Mimi, wondering what she thought. And I am most pleased to see she was blushing as much as me, and her hand reached up to touch her lips.

"Wow…" she murmured.

I laugh quietly, and she looks up at me. So she felt that electrifying feeling too? For some insane reason I'm thoroughly glad that she was my first kiss and even more pleased that I had been hers too. Even though I had no idea what I was doing, it turned out more than alright; I tried to hide my smugness.

"That was unexpected." She says still smiling.

"Unexpected how? You saw the mistletoe." I tease, speaking for the first time in the last seven minutes.

She grins at me, her hand still lingering where my lips had been. "Well then…" she clears her throat nervously. "I guess we should get back to the others."

I smile back and nod. "Probably should." I let her lead the way back into the living room to see everyone sitting on the couch or sprawled out on the floor watching some Christmas movie. I caught Tai's gaze and he smirked in return. Great! So they weren't as oblivious as they had appeared. I sat down on the floor, against the couch, and Izzy nudged me in the ribs wiggling his eye brows. I winced and looked to Mimi who sat on the floor on the other side of the small room. She was blushing like crazy and Sora and Kari were snickering. TK who lay by my feet trying to be secretive when he gave me kissy faces. It took all my willpower not to kick him in the gut. Stupid little brothers. The only person with any maturity seemed to be Joe; then again he looked way too amused to my liking.

Mimi caught my stare and rolled her eyes in annoyance to the others. I gave a tiny shrug and rolled my eyes too, giving her a small smile. She pressed her lips together and pretended to focus on the movie and I did the same. I tried not to think of how much I really loved mistletoe now. I tried not to think of her lips and how much I wanted to kiss her again, and I _tried_ not to think about my first girlfriend being Mimi Tachikawa. I don't know what_ she_ expected to happen after this first kiss, but _I _didn't expect that to be the first and last between us. I took a small glance, gazes meeting, to see she had as small playing at her lips as well.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **_What did I tell you? Short right? Hah, well tell me what you liked and didn't in a review. I feel repetitive always asking for reviews. Lol. It's just natural for the author to want them, that they shouldn't even have to ask. *wink, wink* so on that note, Happy Holidays and a Merry Christmas! _

_Oh! I also have another Christmas related fic coming maybe on the 24th or 25th. Be looking out for **Mr. and Mrs. Gingerbread Cookie**. Ha! Stupid title I know, I'm going to try my hand a humor fic. But then again there are no garentees that I'll publish that one, it's just a fleeting thought, but I'm pretty sure I'll have it done, I'm 90% sure. lol. _


End file.
